


Not What I Expected

by dwinchestersgirl88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bottom Harry, Light side bashing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sex with a Mask on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: A mysterious man takes Harry from the Great Hall during the school's Halloween Party. A lot of things come to light after the heat between the two cool down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!  
> There might be another chapter for this. For now though this will be a one-shot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.
> 
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

His back arched off the bed as his cock was engulfed by a warm mouth. A moan escaped as his hands tighten their hold on his mysterious lover's head. The mouth around his hard flesh was talented. His lover's fingers were talented as well as one set was pinching and twisting his nipples, the other set of fingers was slowly opening him up. The multiple sensations was almost unbearable.

"Please." The word left his lips in a whisper. He didn't know what he was asking for, but he knew wanted more. More of whatever the mysterious male will give him.

He didn't care that he didn't know the identity of the male giving him pleasure. He wanted this more than anything. It was hard to find someone who was willing to just be with him and not the image. This person proved he was trustful when he didn't tell everyone they passed anything.

A gasp like whine escaped as his lover's mouth left his cock and the talented fingers were pulled out. He heard a chuckle in his ear, he opened his eyes and found his lover looking at him. The mask they wore covered their head. He wasn't able to tell who it was and again didn't care.

"Ready?" The low voice whispered. It was too low and husky for him to recognize.

He looked into the eyes that had a glamour around them. "Yes. Please."

The mysterious man looked at him for a moment longer before moving. His legs were spread wider as they were pressed towards his chest. He felt the wide head of his lover's thick cock press at his entrance. With one firm push the head breached his body. His back arched again as the thick hard length continue to enter him. His lover finally stopped when the man's hips were pressed against his arse. Both of them were breathing heavily.

Harry Potter didn't expect this to happen when he walked out of the Great Hall with this mysterious person. His lover pulled him out during the school's Halloween party before he could hex Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry didn't want to go to the party but Hermione had used a strong compulsion on him. When the compulsion broke he was angry and wanted to hex her. Ginny had also tried to give him a drink spiked with a love potion. That was what broke the compulsion spell. His lover pulled him away just as he drew his wand.

The man walked him to the seventh floor and to the Room of Requirement. Harry followed the man in, surprised to see that it was set up as a bedroom. There was candles all over the room, while a large bed was placed in the middle. The man had kissed him before he could ask why. The kiss was passionate yet soft. It had caused his heart to flutter. When he kissed the man back, Harry felt the man pick him up and place him on the bed. Things between them heated up quickly from there.

Now his lover was thrusting into him slowly but firmly. The thrusts kept him right on the edge. It was beginning to frustrate him.

"Please." Harry begged looking at his lover.

His lover chuckled. "Please what?"

"Faster. Harder." Harry demanded as he dug his nails into his lover's strong back.

Large hands squeezed his hips tightly. With a groan the mysterious lover rolled his hips before slamming into the slighter teen underneath him. He had wanted the teen despite trying to deny himself. He didn't expect the teen to respond to the kiss, but when Harry did nothing stopped him from claiming him. When they were done they were going to talk about this.

Harry raked his blunt nails down his lover's back. He was so close and yet didn't want this to end. When the thick member inside him started hitting his prostate, Harry squeezed his inner muscles as his release took him by surprise. His lover grunted and thrust into him two more times before Harry felt warm come fill him. Harry wrapped his arms around his mystery lover when the man collapsed on top of him.

((^_^))

When they woke up a few hours later, neither of them moved or broke eye contact. Harry was trying to figure out who was laying next to him. No one came to mind other than Malfoy or Snape. He had a crush on both of them, but didn't think either one would like him enough to do what he and the mystery man just did.

"Who are you?" He whispered as he stroked the mask covered face.

"Are you sure you want to know? What if I'm not who you think?"

Harry smiled at his lover. "I don't care as long as you aren't an Order member, Gryffindor, or Dumbledore. You can be Voldemort and I still wouldn't care." His lover let out a sigh and slowly pulled the mask off. Harry gasped in surprise. "Sirius?"

"No. I'm Regulus, Sirius' younger brother."

"But everyone said you were dead."

"Not dead. I was searching for my Lord's horcruxes. I want to fix him. He wasn't always like he is now. He was sane and kind even though he was forceful sometimes."

"So what does this have to do with me? Did you sleep with me to get information?" Harry demand angrily as he sat up.

"No!" Regulus exclaimed sitting up and cradling Harry's face in his hands. "I was hiding out in Grimmauld, then Dumbledore tried forced Sirius to turn the house over to him. Dumbledore was furious when the transfer didn't work, but it didn't stop him from using the house as a headquarters. Kreacher and I heard all their plans. When you showed up something just clicked when I saw you. I wanted to protect you and take you away from the house."

"Clicked? Are you a creature?"

"Yes. When I was seventeen I went on a mission for my Lord. It was just five months after my graduation. He wanted me to recruit the giants. I was almost successful until Dumbledore sent Hagrid at that moment. He told them that it was a trap and that the Dark Lord was going to kill them. They attacked me, I was close to dying by the time I used my emergency portkey. I begged Fenrir to save me. He had found me outside of the wards. Fenrir could smell how close I was, he told me that it might not work, but I still begged him to try."

"You're a werewolf and I'm your mate."

"Yes. I'm not dangerous, not like Remus."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with furrowed brows.

"The Wolfsbane potion makes werewolves feral because its poisoning the wolf."

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled.

"Yes. Remus has to stop taking it, but he won't because he believes everything Dumbledore tells him. You can't change his mind and frankly you won't want to."

"What do you mean?"

"Remus knows everything, from the time Dumbledore took you to your relatives to Sirius being under house arrest."

"NO! You are lying!"

"I wish I was Harry, but wolves cannot lie to their mates."

Harry knew Regulus was telling the truth. Hermione had done the research and told him and Ron about her findings. He has never felt this angry before, not even when Bellatrix killed Sirius last year.

"Take me to the Dark Lord."

"Harry?"

"I know about the Horcruxes. I know where Dumbledore keeps his memories. We'll take them and go to the Dark Lord. The Light fucked up and I'm sick of playing their Golden Boy." Harry furiously stated.

"This is not what I expected when I brought you here."

"Well that makes two of us." Harry smiled then kissed Regulus. "Let's go."

((^_^))

The lovers stole the Headmaster's memories along with the destroyed diary and a ring the Hat told them Dumbledore found. Regulus obliviated the portraits before they left.

Harry summoned his trunk and belongings as they walked out the front doors. Everyone was still in the Great Hall and made it easier for them to leave. Regulus apparated them to Riddle Manor. Together they made their way to the Dark Lord's study.

Once they were in the room, both of them dropped to their knees.

"Potter? Reggie? What is going on?" Voldemort demanded.

"I'm here to take you up on your offer." Harry answered.

"I'm here to help you become you again." Regulus explained.

"Sit and explain further." Voldemort ordered.

Harry and Regulus sat in the chairs facing the Dark Lord. They explained everything they knew. Harry handed over the diary and ring, while Regulus placed the box of vials on the desk. The Dark Lord's ruby eyes flashed dangerously.

"You are defecting?" He asked, looking at Harry.

"Yes. I will join you as long as I get my revenge on the Light and kill my relatives." Harry answered.

"Granted." Voldemort agreed, not caring at the moment for the why. "Will you take the Mark?"

Harry looked at Regulus. Regulus looked at him before turning to his Lord. "After I complete our bond. If that is alright with you?"

"Bond?"

"Yes. Fenrir saved my life by turning me. Harry is my mate."

Voldemort nodded. "Very well. After the bonding is completed Harry will take the Mark." The Dark Lord looked at the items on his desk, then turned back to the lovers. "I give you the mission to find my other Horcruxes. You only need to find the diadem and the locket."

"Actually my Lord we just need to find the diadem. I have the locket at Grimmauld. Dumbledore knew of its location, so I switched it out. And you have seven, not six."

"Explain." Voldemort ordered.

"Dumbledore told the Weasleys and the Mudblood that Harry is also a Horcrux. He did a test before leaving Harry at his relatives. They like to talk about it when the other Order members are gone. He gave the youngest Weasley boy the job of killing you after you kill Harry. Though he should have given it to the Mudblood, considering she magically stronger than her boyfriend."

"Harry, will you be willing to keep it? Dumbledore will make sure that none of the Light idiots will kill you as long as you have it."

Harry thought about it for a moment. He knew Voldemort was right, but it was unsettling to know that he had the man's soul inside of him. _Maybe that's why I can see what he's doing when he's angry._

"I'll keep it, but when we win this thing and Dumbledore and his people are in prison or dead, you take it back."

"Deal. Now go get the diadem. Its at Hogwarts." Voldemort told them with a sadistic smirk.

The lovers stood and bowed. Regulus apparated them back to Hogwarts. They were able to get in before the doors were locked. Harry decided to check the Room of Requirement. He knew it was the best bet to find a lost item.

Harry and Regulus spent hours searching, until they found the diadem inside a cabinet. They placed it into an enchanted bag without touching it. No matter the precaution they took, it still activated the security Voldemort placed on it. As the fire rushed towards them, Harry was trying to keep up with Regulus who was holding his hand while running towards the door. Harry asked the room to change into a bedroom. The room shifted, but the fire was still there. Nonetheless it made it easier to get to the door. Regulus blasted the door and added ice to the floor, causing him and Harry to slide out of the room. The room's magic kept the fire inside and made a new door to seal the room close.

Harry and Regulus stood in the hall looking at each other while panting. Neither one didn't know what to say. Harry spotted the anger in Regulus' eyes and knew the wolf was on the surface. He move towards his mate, wrapping arms around his waist. Harry then kissed the older man letting him know that he was safe and unharmed. Regulus' arms wrapped tightly around him as the wolf responded to the kiss.

"We need to go." Regulus growled after breaking the kiss. Harry nodded.

They left the school once more before the curfew spell locked the doors. Harry was amazed that the corridors were empty. Not even Snape or Filch were roaming around looking for troublemakers. Harry decided not to question it, as long as he and Regulus are safe.

((^_^))

Voldemort had been pleased with their quickness to get the job done. He was pleased enough to allow Regulus to hex him for putting Harry in danger and not telling them about the fiendfyre. The Dark Lord also let Harry kill Wormtail.

When the ritual was done the restored Dark Lord gave Harry and Regulus a room at the Manor. They were the only ones besides Voldemort and Nagini. The Dark Lord told them that the others had lost his trust and until he could interrogate them, no one was allowed to stay at the Manor.

After exchanging good nights they went their separate ways. Regulus put privacy charms around the room. Once he was done he quickly stripped them and carried Harry to the bed. No other words were spoken other than Harry's begging. Regulus completed their bond.

"I wasn't expecting this when I left the Great Hall with you." Harry whispered as he and his mate laid in bed.

"Neither was I. You will never do something like that again. What were you thinking?"

"Don't worry I have you. I won't leave with anyone but you. I wasn't thinking, but had some wish that you were either Snape or Malfoy." Harry smirked.

Regulus growled and bit Harry's neck, not breaking the skin. Harry yelped before it turned into a moan. He let Regulus claim him again. He filed that away to use whenever he wanted.

Harry was going to thank the Light idiots before getting his revenge. After all their mindless actions gave him his mate and allowed him to break free.

~Fin~


End file.
